culdeefell13_archivefandomcom-20200213-history
Far From the Burrow! Season One
Far from the Burrow! Season One is the 6th story created under CARDGRAIN STUDIOS. It revolves around Boko Bunny tired of his hate in Pensacola and decides to go to a new city! In loving memory of Desmond "Etika" Amofa. Joyconboyz forever. EPISODE ONE - RUNAWAY! PART 1 SYNOPSIS - Boko decides to go to Sunny's garden to get more food, but as always Sunny is ready to catch Boko! Will Boko be caught or will he get the food scott free! (It starts off at Boko's house. Boko is seen in his room watching TV) TV Guy 1: I can't believe you were making out with my daugher! TV Guy 2: I didn't make out with your daughter. Your daughter, made out with me! Boko: (Sarcastically) AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHA! I GET IT! YOU GUYS ARE SO ORIGNAL! (Bugs breaks in) Bugs: GOD DAMN IT BOKO! SHUT UP! (Boko looks at Bugs) Boko: How bout no. Bugs: WOT!? (Tasmanian Devil then comes in and beats Boko up and leaves) Bugs: That'll teach you! (Bugs slams the door) Boko: Ugh. My parents are such idiots! (Boko's stomach then rumbles) Boko: Welp. Time for dinner! (Boko walks up to a picture. He gets rid of the picture and presses a button showing a secret fridge behind it) Boko: Let's see what carrots or other goodie vegetables are good to eat! (Boko opens the fridge. He sees nothing but a can of beans) Boko: BEANS!? ALL WE HAVE LEFT IS BEANS!? Ugh, stupid flower son of a- Bugs: SHUT UP BOKO! Boko: ... Guess it's time to make my move! (Boko opens up a window and leaves behind a rabbit plush. He shuts the window and leaves) Boko: Let's go see what the b***h Sunny is up to! (Boko runs off to Sunny's garden. He then sees her from a bush. She is seen giving fertilizer to plants) Boko: Perfect. She's distracted! (Boko runs off) Sunny: Alright! That should be enough fertilizer for now! Now lets go into the shed and see if I can find anything else to do! (It then shows Boko sneaking past the fence) Boko: That was easy! Time to get me something to eat! (Boko heads into the garden. He then grabs a tomato) Boko: This looks juicy, but I'll save it for later. (Boko starts to walk but then he trips on a twig causing the tomato to land on a bear trap and snap. Sunny hears the noise) Sunny: *laughs* I got you this time! (Sunny grabs her pitchfork) Boko: F**K! (Boko hides in the tomato bush. Sunny runs up to the bear trap. To her disappointment, she only sees that a tomato was caught in the trap) Sunny: God damn it! (Sunny walks away) Boko: Phew! Now to get some food! (Boko grabs a few carrots. Radish is then seen walking to Sunny's house holding a bunch of bags of McDonalds) Radish: I can't wait to eat all of these nuggets! (Radish hears a sound) Radish: Wait a second? (Radish then sees Boko) Radish: Oh crap. SUNNY! BOKO IS HERE! Boko: OH COME ON! Sunny: I got you now you little s**t! (Boko runs from Sunny while Sunny tries to stab Boko with her pitchfork) Sunny: GET BACK HERE! Boko: NO! (Boko runs in a hole) Sunny: Get out you little rodent! Boko: Make me! Sunny: LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE TURD! COME OUT RIGHT NOW! (Boko then starts to dig a hole causing dirt to get all over Sunny's face) Sunny: MY EYES! (Boko then jumps out the hole and grabs more carrots) Boko: SCORE! (Boko then tries to run but Sunny traps his tail with her pitchfork) Boko: NO! Sunny: Heh! Thought you could run this time did ya! Boko: Maybe maybe not! (Sunny then grabs Boko by his ear) Boko: OW! WATCH WHERE YOU CARRY ME! Sunny: Now I am going to call your parents and you're gonna get the beating of your life! I'm gonna enjoy watching you suffer! Boko: Ditto! (Boko spits in Sunny's eye) Sunny: AGH! (Boko then runs away) Sunny: You may have run away, but I will call your parents! (Boko then gets flashbacks of how his parents beat him up during the epilogue of "The Election!") Boko: Not today! (Boko then runs to the telephone wire and chews it causing it to snap in half. Sunny sees this) Sunny: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Boko: I ain't getting another beating today! (Boko then runs away) Sunny: I guess I'll just tell him by myself! Boko: No! (Sunny gets into her car. Boko tries to mess up the tires but Sunny grabs Boko by the ear) Boko: OWIE! Sunny: Man I love the sweet scream of rabbits! Especially if rabbits try to steal from me! (Sunny drives the car but then Boko bites Sunny's hand) Sunny: OW! I knew I should have held him with my robot hand! (Boko then jumps to the roof of the car. He then grabs a carrot and sticks it in the ignition pipe. The pipe then starts to over flow) Sunny: BOKO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? Boko: Just wanted to fill some up! Especially pipes! (Suddenly the pipe explodes causing the car to go out of control) Sunny: DAMN IT DAMN IT! GOD DAMN IT! (Boko then jumps off the car. The car crashes into the tree. Boko looks at it in silence. The car then explodes into a million pieces. Boko smiles evilishly) Boko: You ain't gonna get me in trouble anymore- AW F**K! (Boko sees Sunny in the sky with a parachute) Sunny: Hi Boko! Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go tell your parents and you'll get in trouble for the 5th time this week! Latah! Boko: NO! PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING! (Sunny then lands right infront of Bugs' house) Sunny: Hehehe! Boko: Sunny I swear to God! DON'T DO IT! (Sunny knocks on Bugs' door. Bugs then opens it) Bugs: Oh hey Sunny! How are you doing? Sunny: Oh hi Bugs! Boko was at it again! Bugs: *sigh* Are you kidding me!? Sunny: Hehe! Nope! Bugs: Boko! Get in here now! Boko: No. Bugs: Get in here now! Boko: No please- Bugs: GET IN HERE NOW! (Boko angrily walks into the house. Sunny looks at him with an evilish smirk while Bugs is angry at him. Bugs closes the door as soon he enters. Sunny looks at the house with a smile on her face) Sunny: Music to my ears! (Sunny walks away as he hears Boko pleads for mercy) Boko (Voice): Dad please.. just listen- Bugs (Voice): I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES TO NOT ROB FROM SUNNY! SO YOU'RE STAYING IN HERE FOR A MONTH! (Boko screams angrily while Sunny laughs) Sunny: Music to my ears! (Sunny continues to walk away. It then switches back inside the house, Boko is seen being thrown into his room by Bugs) Boko: Ow. Bugs: Why. Why do you have to steal from Sunny's garden ALL THE TIME? Boko: Well why do you want to know? (Bugs grabs a belt and hits Boko with it) Boko: OW! WHAT THE HELL!? Bugs: You are ungrateful! All you ever do is just steal! Why can't you be more nicer like your sister! Tobias: Uh she didn't debut yet- Bugs: SHUT THE F*** UP! (Bugs throws Tobias out the window) Bugs: All you ever do is steal Steal STEAL! I don't want to raise a son who all he will do is steal 24/7! (Bugs hits Boko again) Boko: OW! That hurt! Bugs: Well you deserved it! You deserved all the beatings you got in the past! Including the February 25th punishment! (Boko then gets flashbacks to "Poetic Justice" where Bugs and Lola beat him up) Bugs: And the time when you tried to steal from Sunny's picnic! (Another flashback shows Sunny beating Boko up brutally in "My Favorite Rabbit") Bugs: Not to mention when you got your thumb frozen! (It shows another flashback to "Some Fun" where Boko is on a street freezing while holding his thumb up) Bugs: There was also the time when you tried to bomb Sunny's garden! (It shows another flashback of Bugs yelling at Boko who is holding bombs) Bugs: And we can't forget the time when you messed with someone's truck! (It shows a flashback to Just "Just One More Time" when Boko and Jeffy tried to stob a robbery only to get punished severely by their parents. Boko gets a shocked face through all of the flashbacks) Bugs: Well the damned do deserve their punishments. If you weren't so big of a bad child, I wouldn't have to take it up a notch! But since you steal carrots, mess with other's trucks, steal from picnics, and help an evil prime minister, I have no choice to! Boko: You know what dad. Bugs: *sigh* What the hell is it? Boko: F*** YOU! Bugs: Wha- WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!? Boko: You heard me! F*** YOU! I AM SO GOD DAMN TIRED OF BEING THROWN AWAY LIKE THIS! I WOULD TELL YOU WHY I CAUSE TROUBLE, BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE YOU WOULD ALWAYS THROW IT IN MY FACE! NOBODY UNDERSTANDS ME! NO ONE! NOT YOU! NOT MOM! AND ESPECIALLY NOT THAT STUPID EXCUSE OF A FLOWER GIRL, SUNNY FUNNY! YOU ALL ARE JERKS! IF THERE'S ANYONE WHO HAS TO BE THE DAMNED, IT'S F***ING YOU GUYS! END OF STORY! (Bugs' face is then seen red than ever) Boko: Uh.. dad? (Bugs grabs Boko by the neck and throws him to a wall) Bugs: F*** YOU! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME BACK AT I.M MEEN'S RAID! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF S***! F*** YOU! (Bugs slams the door) Boko: *sniff* F*** you dad. EPISODE TWO - RUNAWAY! PART 2 SYNOPSIS - A few weeks after his harsh punishment, Boko has fallen into a deep depression and wouldn't even talk to his parents after all they did to him in the past! (It starts off at Bugs' house. Bugs is seen watching the news) Goodman: Breaking news mkay! Yesterday, there has been news that stores have missing bags of Pizza Rolls that were found missing since yesterday! We wonder who would do such a horrid deed! And now for the weather? How's the weather going Goodman? Goodman: It's not too bad! Back to you Goodman! Goodman: Thank you Goodman! And now for some more news. It has been four months since Crash Bandicoot became the mayor of Pensacola. It is also the time of I.M Meen's attack. The time when I.M Meen along with people like Paula Fox (Formerly), RH 3.0, Onion Cream, Cop 5, Fireman, The Dastardly Three, Murder Man, his merciless friends, an alternate version of Chef Pee Pee, Boko McHopster Bunny. All who caused trouble through out Pensacola! And now for the sports news! (Bugs turns the TV off) Bugs: Damn. Can't believe it's been that long since I.M Meen's invasion! (Bugs then gets a call. He picks it up) Bugs: Hello? Lola: (Voice) Hey Bugs. Bugs: Where are you. I haven't seen you for a while. Lola: (Voice) Just stuck in traffic. How's Boko feeling? Bugs: It's been 5 weeks but I never even seen him smile. Hell he didn't even go outside or rob Sunny's gardens again. He's just sitting in his room like a sitting corpse! Lola: (Voice) Okay well, I hope he feels better. I just hope one day he will get over February 25th and all the other punishments we gave him. Bugs: He'll get over it. He knows that he deserved it and will just shake it off. Lola: (Voice) Okay. I'm just worried we went to harsh last time. Bugs: Oh please. Boko's a growing kid. He knows that every kid has to deal with punishments. Lola: (Voice) Yeah but I don't think beating up a kid is a good punishment. I never seen people do it before. Bugs: Well Bowser did it! Lola: (Voice) Yeah well Bowser is not really fatherly. I heard he got arrested a few times for child neglect! Bugs: Well we never neglected Boko so we don't need to worry! Lola: (Voice) Okay well, when I get home, I hope to see Boko feeling better. Bye. Bugs: See ya. (Bugs hangs up) Bugs: Let me check on how Boko's doing! (Bugs walks up to Boko's door) Bugs: Boko. You in there buddy. (No response. Bugs knocks on the door) Bugs: Boko? I'm coming in. (Bugs opens the door. He sees Boko on his bed with his back turned) Bugs: Hey Boko! What's up. Boko: ... Bugs: You feeling okay buddy? Your mother was worried about how you were feeling. Boko: ... Bugs: You wanna go outside? ... Read a book. Watch TV? Boko: ... no. Bugs: Well is there anything you want? Boko: Yes. For you to f*** off. Bugs: Don't raise your voice at me! Boko: F*** YOU! Bugs: THAT'S IT! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BEHAVE, I'M GETTING THE BELT! (Bugs walks off angrily. He then realizes what he's doing and sighs. He turns to Boko) Bugs: Listen Boko. I'm sorry for my anger but this is because you keep on stealing from Sunny's hard working garden, plus a while ago you helped a villain make an entire city life hazard! Boko: So. It was fun. Bugs: Why do you even have this urge to cause trouble. (Creator comes out of a portal) Creator: That won't be explained until "The Boko Arc"- Bugs: Not now! (Bugs pushes Creator back into the portal) Bugs: What I'm asking is Boko, why would you help I.M Meen with such a devastating thing? Boko: You wanna know why I did it? Bugs: Yes! Tell me! (Boko looks at his father dead in the eyes. He has an angered, tired expression) Boko: It's because he knows me! Bugs: I know you! You're my son. Boko: Bulls***. You don't know me. Nobody does! Everybody yells at me and calls me a heartless thief and little s***. Mouse almost killed me in a shredder for God's sake! Bugs: He almost killed you!? I oughta have a word with that rodent. Boko: STOP TALKING! Bugs: ... Boko: I.M Meen was the only one who didn't call me a little s***. He understands me. YOU DON'T! Bugs: ... Listen Boko, I- Boko: GET OUT OF MY ROOM! Bugs: Don't raise your voice at me! Boko: ... (Boko turns around and goes into a corner) Bugs: He'll get over it Bugs. Just wait. (Bugs leaves the room and closes the door behind him) Bugs: Just give him some time. (The screen cuts to black. It then switches to Sunny's house. Buckaroo, AsphaltianOof, Azaz and Radish are seen watching TV) Buckaroo: Man. It's been a long time since I.M Meen's attack. Azaz: I know right. AsphaltianOof: Where's the leak mam? Buckaroo: You said it pal. (Sunny walks downstairs) Sunny: Hey guys! Radish: Hey Sunny! Azaz: Can you believe it's been over four exact months since I.M Meen's attack? Sunny: Yeah! Kinda. Buckaroo: What ya mean kinda- AsphaltianOof: Well it's pretty cool nonetheless! Sunny: Yeah. Anyways, gonna go check on my garden real quick! Buckaroo: Okay. (Sunny leaves. She walks over to her garden. She looks around and doesn't see anything stolen) Sunny: Man. It's been 5 weeks since Boko last stole from my garden. I'd say he prolly given up by now! (Sunny walks off. It then switches to Boko in his room) Boko: God. Life just sucks. Nobody wants be in this world. Maybe TV will cheer me up! (Boko grabs the remote and turns the TV on. It then shows someone interrogating someone) TV Detective: Now sir. I am going to ask you this once. Do you, or do you not know about the bird? TV Guy: No. Why do I need to know? TV Detective: Cause everybody knows that the bird is the word! Take it Petey! Peter Griffin: (Singing) B-b-b-bird bird bird, b-bird's the word. B-b-b-bird bird bird, b-bird's the word. Well-a don't you know, about the bird. Well everybody knows, that the bird is the word. Announcer: Sherlock and Peter will return after these messages! (Sunny is then seen on the TV) Boko: Oh God. Not this. Sunny: Hey, Everyone! It’s Sunny Funny! Have you complained about your mop constantly breaking down when you’re trying to clean up messes? Well, we have a new solution to that problem called the Boko Mop! (Boko the Rabbit enters.) Boko: Hey, everyone! Any carrots? Sunny: Here’s an example! (Sunny knocks over a cup of water, spilling it all over the counter.) Sunny: Uh oh! How did that happen? Boko: Well, you just knocked it- (Sunny grabs Boko and uses him to clean up the puddle.) Sunny: The Boko Mop can clean up messes within an instant! Boko: What was that for?! (Sunny grabs Boko and heads to a bottle of hot sauce.) Sunny: Look at that! Looks like someone spilt several bottles of hot sauce all over this counter! Boko: Someone?! It was you! Wait. Stop- (Sunny uses Boko to clean the hot sauce puddle, causing his eyes to swell up.) Boko: AGH! IT BURNS! Sunny: Also, the Boko Mop is able to absorb any type of liquid meaning you can use it over and over! Boko: Kill me now... Sunny: The Boko Mop! Costs $7.99! Order at “NAME AND ADDRESS WITHHELD!” (Boko is seen in anger as the TV plays) Boko: I HATE THIS STUPID WORLD! PEOPLE HATE ME SO MUCH THEY USE ME FOR CLEANING PRODUCTS! (Boko grabs his remote and throws it at the TV breaking it) Boko: F*** TELEVISION! (Bugs then enters) Bugs: Boko! Boko: What do you want? Bugs: I just wanted to tell you that dinner is ready! Boko: ... I'm not hungry. Bugs: What? Boko: I'M NOT HUNGRY! Bugs: ... WELL THEN STARVE YOU LITTLE S***! (Bugs slams the door shut) Boko: Ugh! I hate my stupid life! Everyone hates me even my parents! I'm leaving this place and never coming back! (Boko grabs a suitcase and fills many carrots in it. He closes it and jumps out the window. Suddenly he hears a voice) ???: WAIT! Don't do it! Boko: Huh? Who said that? (Suddenly a tiny white rabbit with wings and a halo holding a harp appears on Boko's shoulder) Boko: My shoulder angel!? Boko's Angel: You can't do that! Your family loves you and will be devastated if you're gone! (A tiny red rabbit with horns holding a pitchfork is seen on Boko's other shoulder) Boko's Devil: Don't listen to him! Your family never cared for you! They just throw you away like you're nothing! Boko's Angel: They don't do that you idiot! Boko's Devil: Boko! You seriously can't listen to this guy! He's just gonna leave you to the path of righteous! I'm gonna leave you to the path that rocks! Boko's Angel: Oh come off it! Boko's Devil: You come off it! Boko's Angel: You! Boko's Devil: You! Boko's Angel: Youu! Boko's Devil: You infinity! Boko's Angel: Damn it. (Boko's Shoulder Devil then grabs some glasses and grabs some paper and reads it) Boko's Devil: Alright, listen here Bokster! I got three reasons why you should just walk away from that stupid home! Number 1! (Points to Angel) Look at that guy! He has that stupid sissy stringy music thing! Boko's Angel: *sigh* We've been through this! It's a harp! Boko's Devil: Right right. That's a harp! And that's a dress! Boko's Angel: ... robe. Boko's Devil: Reason number 2! Look what I can do! (Boko's Devil then does a handstand) Boko's Devil: HAHA! Boko: What does that have to do with this? Boko's Angel: No no. He's got a point. Boko: Alright listen you two! I don't need your guidance cause I can come up with my own s***! So be gone or however I get rid of you guys! Boko's Devil: That'll work. (The two rabbits disappear in thin air) Boko: That was weird. Well, it's time to leave! (Boko heads off) EPISODE THREE - STRANGER SEWERS! SYNOPSIS - Boko tries to find a new place to live at in the city. However, an accident (or so I think) causes him to land into the sewers. Little does Boko know, there's something in there. Or someone... (Boko is then seen in the city) Boko: I'm just tired of living in this stupid city! My parents do not care for me and crap. Everyone hates me. But hopefully I can find somewhere where people accept who I am! They probably won't consider that I helped I.M Meen during "The Election!". (Boko is seen walking down the sidewalk when Junior, Cody and Joseph see them) Junior: Well well well! If it isn't the carrot thief! Boko: What? Joseph: You like stealing carrots! Don't you loser! Boko: Well yeah I do! It's one of my hobbies! Cody: Lame! (Junior throws a rock at Boko causing him to fall. Junior and the others laugh) Boko: Aw.. (Boko gets up and grabs his bag. He then goes into the Durr Burger and gives Beef Boss some money) Boko: I would like a Durr Deluxe please? Beef Boss: Certainly! Boko: Thanks! (Beef Boss gets to making. A few guys then see him) Guy 1: Wait, are you the baby rabbit who helped I.M Meen in "The Election!"? Guy 2: Plus tried to bomb a garden! Guy 3: And messed with a guy's truck? Boko: Yeah but I've changed now! (To Beef Boss) So is it done yet- (Everyone starts throwing food at Boko) Guy 4: BOO! Guy 3: GET OUT OF HERE YOU HEARTLESS THIEF! (Boko gets tears in his eyes and runs out of the restaurant crying) Beef Boss: Hey! You still want the burger? (Boko is seen running out of the restaurant) Boko: GOD! I hate everything! No body forgives me, theres nothing! (Meanwhile, Yin and Yang are seen walking around) Yin: Man. It's been a while since the mindless invasion. Yang: I know! (Boko is seen walking past them) Yang: Oh hey! It's Boko! Hey Boko! Boko: F*** OFF YOU BLUE PIECE OF TRASH! Yin: Woah. Boko calm down. Boko: Why should I!? I faced alot of s*** in my life! People keep yelling at me and beating me up! Yang: Well maybe it's because of- Boko: I know I know. It's because I shouldn't have stolen from Sunny! Yin: What's even with all the fuss? Boko: I'm just trying to redeem myself but no one will even forgive me! Yang: You know if you're trying to redeem yourself then why do you keep stealing from Sunny? Boko: None of your business fun ruiners! Yang: Wow. Original insult. Boko: Just shut your God damn mouth! (Boko angrily walks off) Yang: Man. He's pissed! Yin: He'll calm down another time. Let's go home Yang! Yang: Okay! (The two rabbits leave) Boko: God. I just hate my life. (Boko is then seen in the woods) Boko: Nobody accepts the fact I redeemed myself! I just want to end it all! (Boko then sees Pecky on a tree) Boko: Oh hey Pecky! (Pecky sees Boko. He grabs a stone and throws it on Boko's head) Boko: OW! (Pecky carves in the words, "Scram you heartless thief!" He then flies away) Boko: That does it! (Boko with tears in his eyes grabs the suitcase) Boko: It's time to leave! No one accepts me here anymore! (Boko runs off. It then switches to a few hours later. Boko is seen in the middle of nowhere) Boko: This is just great. First no one likes me and secondly, I am in the middle of nowhere! *sigh* I'm probably gonna die. Oh well. (Boko brings a carrot out of his suitcase) Boko: At least if I die, I'm not gonna die hungry. (Boko takes a bite out of the carrot) Boko: Decent. (Boko continues to eat the carrot as he walks off. He walks past a small sketch like human with puffy black hair and cat ears drawing a picture of him in a chair) JohnKnee: *humming* (Suddenly a small sketch girl with long hair comes up) Ill: AHHHHHHHHHHH! JohnKnee Johnkee JohnKnee. WHAT ARE YOU DOING JohnKnee? JohnKnee: I'm drawing! (Ill gets an angry face) Ill: You think you're better than me JohnKnee? (She gets a smug face) JohnKnee: Uh maybe. I dunno. (Ill gets an angry face. She then points at a tree) Ill: U see that bird over there JohnKnee? Bird: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! JohnKnee: Dats a really cute bird! Ill: Look again JohnKnee. (Ill is then seen choking the bird. JohnKnee looks at this uncomfortable) Ill: Draw, JohnKnee, come on, draw, JohnKnee... (JohnKnee gets a freaked out face) Ill: DRAW JOHNKNEE! DRAW FOR ME JOHNKNEE! (JohnKnee terrified tries to draw only for his shaky hands to mess up the lines) Ill: *gasp* LOOK WHAT YOU DID JOHNKNEE JohnKnee: Bu--but I don't know anythi--uh? Wha-!? Ill: (Dark voice) It's time for the punishment. (Ill grabs JohnKnee by the neck and they go on top of a tree) Ill: Goodbye JohnKnee. (Ill holds JohnKnee over the edge) JohnKnee: (scared) No don't do it. Nuu.. OOH! No don't do it. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ill: No one is better then me JohnKnee. (Ill drops JohnKnee) Ill: BAH! JohnKnee: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! JohnKnee then falls on Boko causing him to tumble down the hill) Boko: AHHH! (JohnKnee then falls into a chair smiling. Another JohnKnee sees this and paints a picture of him in a chair) JohnKnee: *humming* (Boko is seen falling down a hill) Boko: OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! (Boko then falls down a sewer drain. He lands in the sewer water) Boko: Agh. Ugh. (Boko looks around. He gags) Boko: Bleh! This sewer smells very ripe. Ugh. I think I threw up in my mouth a little! (Boko walks through the sewers) Boko: Maybe this place can lead me somewhere new! (Boko walks along. He turns to a corner and gets jumpscared by something) Boko: AGH! (Boko then sees it's just a toy duck) Boko: *sigh* It's just a duck. (Boko walks off. Little does he know, the duck turns to him. Boko then enters another part of the sewer) Boko: Holy crap. (Boko looks around as a bunch of toy ducks are seen in the sewers) Boko: This is a little creepy. (Boko continues to walk. A toy duck is seen slowly swimming towards him. He turns around and the duck stops) Boko: What the? (Boko continues to walk. He turns around and sees that the duck is close to him) Boko: Hmmm? (Boko walks up to the duck) Boko: Are you alive or something? (Boko stares into the duck's empty eyes. Suddenly a hand comes out of the duck's mouth and grabs Boko by the neck) Boko: AGH! MAH NECK! (Boko manages to get the hand off of him) Boko: WHAT ARE YOU! (The duck looks at Boko and quacks a few times. It then grows slimy human like legs) Boko: WHAT THE?! (The duck continues quacking and chases after Boko) Boko: AGH! (Boko continues to run off while the duck chases after him) Boko: GET AWAY FROM ME! (The duck continues to quack. Boko grabs a rock and throws it at the duck stunning it) Boko: Now's my chance! (Boko runs off) Boko: Phew. (Suddenly Boko turns around and sees more Dread Duckies) Boko: THERE'S MORE OF THEM!? (Boko screams as he gets chased by the duckies. Boko grabs a rock and throws it at another hallway distracting the dread duckies. He continues to run off) Boko: Got to find a way out of this place! (Boko then sees a ladder leading to the surface) Boko: That's it! (Boko runs towards the ladder, however a giant Dread Ducky comes in. However it has three pins on its head and a bunch of hands coming out of its body) Boko: WHAT THE!? Doom Ducky: *evil quacking* (The doom ducky grabs a dread ducky and throws it at Boko only to dodge it. He then notices a pillar) Boko: That's it! (Boko starts waving at the doom ducky) Boko: Come get me you freaky son of a b***h! Doom Ducky: *evil quacking* (Doom Ducky throws another Dread Ducky at him, but it hits a pillar causing it to fall onto Doom Ducky trapping him) Doom Ducky: *angry quacking* Boko: Hah! Looks like I outsmarted you! (Boko climbs up the ladder while the Doom Ducky angrily quacks at him) Boko: So long sucka! (Boko then climbs up the sewer hole and exits the sewer) Boko: Finally I'm out of that s*** waste! Wait is it still okay? (Boko brings out his suitcase) Boko: Phew my suitcase is a-okay! So what now? (Boko then sees a sign) Boko: Hello. (Boko reads it) Boko: (reading) "Cypher City. A few miles away by foot" Hmmm? Maybe I can find a new home at this place. (Boko walks off) EPISODE FOUR - WELCOME TO CYPHER CITY SYNOPSIS - Boko decides to go explore a brand new city called Cypher City! Hower it starts off with meeting a person he hoped he never meet again! (It starts off with Boko entering the city) Boko: Woah. This place looks really retro! (Boko looks around and sees a picture of a person with dark hair and a beard saying, "I'm watching you") Boko: That must be their leader or something. Anyways, he looks creepy. (Boko then enters an alleyway) Boko: Man, I hope this place can explain what it is- (Suddenly Boko runs into someone) Boko: Hey watch where your standing you- (Boko looks up and get a shocked face) Boko: Uh oh. (The person is revealed to be Johnny Old Boy) Johnny Old Boy: Well well well! If it isn't the rabbit who ruined my chase and sent me to prison! Boko: J-J-Johnny Old Boy? Why are you here? Johnny Old Boy: I decided to move here because that flower kept ruining my house! So I had enough and moved to Cypher City! Boko: Well that's great! I should be going now- (Johnny Old Boy then jumps in front of Boko and brings out his ruler) Johnny Old Boy: You are not going anywhere! (Boko then bits Johnny Old Boy in the leg and runs) Johnny Old Boy: OW!! (Boko then runs to the exit to the alleyway) Boko: I'm going to make it! (Suddenly Principle Garfelf goes in his way) Principle Garfelf: No rabbits in my room! (Boko then gets surrounded by Garfoogle, TRBT , The Fat ass and Odie) Boko: Oh crap! (Johnny Old Boy then grabs Boko) Johnny Old Boy: Any last words before I shove this ruler up your d**k hole! Boko: Come on! Have a soul! Johnny Old Boy: Oh please! I have no soul! (Johnny Old Boy is about to stab Boko in the no no area when suddenly a lamp gets pushed out the window causing it to hit his head) Johnny Old Boy: OWW!! (Johnny Old Boy drops Boko. Garfoogle runs after him) Garfoogle: I want to play with somebody! (Suddenly a shadow of a rabit comes up with a pocket knife and cuts the rope) Garfoogle: Wow bang up job there dip s**t. Odie: BORF BORF! (Odie charges at Boko only for 2 shadow rabbits to stab him in multiple places) Odie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Odie explodes and dies) TRBT: GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP! (TRBT charges at Boko and catches him) Boko: Oh no! (TBRT is about to crash Boko into a wall when the shadow rabbits tug on him making him slip. The Fatass appears behind Boko) The Fat ass: I'm gonna take your candy and your virginity n**** so you better watch your **s! (A shadow rabbit gives The Fatass some lasagna) The Fat ass: Thanks for the lasagna my n****! (The Fat Ass disapeers) Principle Garfoogle: No try hards in my room! (Principle Garfoogle attempts to attack boko when the shadow rabbit punches him so hard, his teeth fall out) Johnny Old Boy: YOU DEFEATED MY TEAM! I AM SO GONNA SHOVE THIS RULER UP YOUR **S! ???: I'd like to see you try! (The shadow rabbits grab his ruler) Johnny Old Boy: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? (The shadow rabbits break his ruler) Johnny Old Boy: NOOOO! MY RULER! WITHOUT IT I AM VUNRABLE! (The Fat Ass reappears) The Fat Ass: You were always vunrable n****! Johnny Old Boy: WHY YOU! (Johnny Old Boy charges at The Fat Ass only for him to disapear casing Johnny Old Boy to crash into a dumpster knocking him out) Boko: Woah! Thanks for the help there! ???: Anytime! (The rabbits come out of the shadows revealing to be dust bunnies) Dust Bunny 1: We are happy to have the chance to save more rabbits since we didn't have the chance before! Dust Bunny 2: You look new! What's your name? Boko: My name is Boko! What's yours. Dust Bunny 1: We really don't want to share our names! Dust Bunny 2: Just call us Dust Bunnies! Boko: Cool! Dust Bunny 1: So who are you? Boko: My name is Boko! I ran away from home because my parents hate me. Dust Bunny 2: Wow. Sounds like you had a tough life. Boko: Yeah. I get beaten alot. Mostly because I rob gardens. Dust Bunny 1: Why do you do that? Boko: Because... because... (Boko turns around and sees a shadowy figure behind a buidling) ???: Don't tell them. (The figure runs off) Boko: *gulp* I just do it okay? Dust Bunny 2: Okay then. Dust Bunny 1: Anyways, we need to take you somewhere safe! It's not safe out here in the open! Boko: Why? (The dust bunnies point at a poster that says, "Rabbit Season at Cypher City with Hunter") Boko: That's the guy I saw on a poster earlier! Is he the leader of this city? Dust Bunny 1: Yep. He is the mayor of this town! Dust Bunny 2: And not a very good mayor. He is very abusive to his citizens! Dust Bunny 1: And is hates rabbits! That's why every summer, rabbit season happens. Boko: Dear god. Dust Bunny 1: Follow us! We can lead you to safety! Boko: Okay! (Boko follows the two. It the fades to black. It cuts to a shadow of a man entering a workshop) ???: Phew, what a long day of work. Now it’s time for some stress relief. (??? enters the room. It is shown to be a room with a bunch of rabbits in cages) ???: Now, who’s turn is it? (??? Looks at all of the cages. He sees a fat bunny) ???: Looks like you’ve been eating a lot. (??? Reaches into the cage and grabs the bunny. The bunny keeps squirming but can’t escape) ???: Let‘s bring you to... the board. (??? walks off laughing. He enters the cutting room and pins the rabbit to the cutting board) ???: Don’t worry little guy... (??? steps into the light revealing to be the guy from the poster) Hunter: This will only hurt... A LOT! (Hunter laughs evilly. It cuts outside where a slicing sound is then heard. The episode fades to black) Trivia * The story actually debuted later than usual. * The story takes place after "Jeffygeist!" and "The Purge! (SFU Story)". Category:Boko Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Radish the Dog Episodes Category:Bugs Bunny Episodes Category:Lola Bunny Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Tobias Episodes Category:TV Guys Episodes Category:Tazmanian Devil Episodes Category:I.M Meen Episodes Category:RH 3.0 Episodes Category:Onion Cream Episodes Category:Cop 5 Episodes Category:Fireman Episodes Category:The Dastardly Three Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Mega Maid Episodes Category:Ink Brute Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:PLA-1137 Episodes Category:Murder Man X Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Creator Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:TV Detective Episodes Category:TV Guy Episodes Category:Peter Griffin Episodes Category:Announcer Episodes Category:Boko's Angel Episodes Category:Boko's Devil Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Beef Boss Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Dread Duckies Episodes Category:Pecky Episodes Category:Doom Ducky Episodes Category:Durr Burger Customers Episodes Category:Johnknee Episodes Category:Ill Episodes Category:Yin Episodes Category:Yang (Rabbit) Episodes Category:Bird Victim Episodes